FAQ
This is a list of questions/favorites that Picky Penguins have asked NicoB about on his Livestreams. ***** Please do not ask these questions in his future streams! (unless they are marked with "need to ask" ***** Link to Nico's Livestream Highlights Streams are usually monthly. Favorites Favorite Things * Bagels, P. F. Chang's, Penguins, and Chiaki Favorite Bagel * Asiago Cheese Bagel (He would make babies with it) Favorite Let's Play Series * Persona 4: Golden Favorite Voice * Moshirige's Voice with the Komaeda's voice being a close second. Favorite YouTubers * He does not watch many YouTubers, but he does watch Yahtzee's Let's Plays. Favorite Plot Twist * When the cast of Super Dangan Ronpa 2 were revealed as Ultimate Despair. Favorite Attack * Falcon Punch Favorite Pokemon * Mewtwo Favorite Animal * He doesn't have a favorite. He loves animals just as long as they aren't trying to eat him. Favorite Anime * DBZ but he loved A.K. Favorite Game * DoTA Favorite Hero in DOTA * Sniper maybe? Favorite Hobbies * RPG Maker Community, Running, Racket Ball, Video Games and Hanging with Friends. Favourite Food? * Hamburgers Favorite Drink * Unknown (need to ask) Favorite RPG Maker Game * Enjoyed Demon Legacy and Exit Fate. Really hard to say which is his favorite. Favorite Final Fantasy? * Final Fantasy 7. Favorite Video Game Song * LISA Soundtrack - Work Harder (Confirmation: https://youtu.be/Ju3m6_tyxhk?t=875) Questions ***** Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either. ***** Will You Date Me? * Nico has stated that he will NEVER date a Picky Penguin, because that would be creepy! Notice Me Senpai * The best chance for him to notice you will be at one of his streams: http://www.twitch.tv/nicob7700 What's Nico's PSN ID/XBox GamerTag/Steam name etc? * Nico doesn't disclose that info to people he doesn't know. First Game Played and Beat * Crash Bandicoot (he thinks) Will you Buy a 3DS? * Maybe eventually, but not in the near future. Anime Nico is currently Watching * None Most Wanted Ship * Chiaki and Hajime from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. What is Nico's most Valued Possession? * (missed, need to ask) Religious Views * Isn't religious, but believes that being a good person is important and to be grateful for what you have. How would NicoB react to meeting a Picky Penguin? * He would be just fine with it and would be friendly towards them. Viewing Habits * Does not watch much YouTube or Streaming but more TV!! Weirdest Video Game Nico's Ever Played? * (is unsure yet, will get back to that question) Darkest Video Game He's Ever Played? * Corpse Party maybe. How many Years has Dark Souls 2 taken off your life? * NO ONE KNOWS!!! Has Nico Been to a (anime/video gaming) Convention? ''' * Has never attended a convention. He wants to go to VidCon in Anaheim California. '''Has Nico seen Doug's side of the story on Telltale Games The Walking Dead Game? * No, he hasn't played through the game again to save him instead of Carley from the zombies to see his story & he doesn't plan to in the near future. We'd love to Create Fanart for Nico's Videos * Nico appreciates your offers and is very grateful. He's a very picky penguin about the art that goes into his videos thumbnails. He will think about how to go about thumbnail art soon. He also doesn't like having the same thumbnail art on each video he uploads. You can give in fanart through NicoB's DeviantArt Group called Nico-Fans-Unite. He has most recently asked for artwork for his Horny Ranger's videos and some of the artwork were placed as thumbnails for the videos. Has Nico watched Cryaotic's Let's Plays? * No he hasn't, but he'd like to play some of the games that are on Cry's channel. Introvert or Extrovert * Introvert Anime Subs or Dubs *Nico prefers Japanese anime voice actors over English dubbed since they sound better, but he thinks Fullmetal Alchemist was dubbed very well. It varies on the quality of the show. Power Rangers VS Horny Rangers? *NicoB LOVED the Power Rangers, but Horny Rangers always win! *NicoB had a Red Ranger over to his birthday party with face painting!! Do You Like Reading? * Nico is not really a big reader. Prefers games over books. Do You Like Penguins? * Of course, who doesn't love penguins?! Would You Consider a 12 Hour Livestream? * Nico would have to have someone collaborating with him. He gets drained after livestreams that he currently does. Would you watch the anime RWBY? * Nico doesn't think that he'd be into RWBY; he thinks that the animation looks weird. Do you like the show Glee? * No he doesn't, but he does like how they do some songs such as Smooth Criminal. Do you legit enjoy reading fans fanfics on your streams? * He really enjoys it, it makes him laugh and it's great to re-use characters voices again. Green cabbage or purple? * Purple. Hannibal or Breaking Bad? * He hasn't seen Hannibal, but he loves Breaking Bad. How old are you? (as of October 2015) * 27 years old. Have you tried Homestuck? * He has, but he doesn't really understand it. Have you seen Steven Universe? * No. He doesn't watch Cartoon Network anymore. Would you read long fanfics on your livestreams? * Maybe. He would have to break them down though. Will you go back and finish your RPG Maker game; Forever's End? * He said that it'd be too hard to focus on while he's concentrating on making content for his Youtube channel. How tall are you? * About 6'3". What do you think of Kill la Kill? * He has seen only a little of it, would like to watch more. He thinks that it seems pervy, but has good sense of humor. Why do you upload videos so late at night? * Is a bit of a night owl and doesn't get the editing done until it's late. Coke or Pepsi * Both. Western or Eastern RPGs? * Eastern have good stories and good fighting systems. Westerns are more open worldly. He likes both. Have you played Club Penguin? * No. Do you watch WWE? * No. Do you like the Fallout series? * He loves the Fallout series, but is unsure of making them Let's Plays. Do you have a waifu? * Yes many. Chiaki is number 1. Who would you cosplay as? * Nico is not really into costuming, so no one. It makes him feel uncomfortable (he doesn't dress up for Halloween). Do you like pancakes? * Yes! Would you become a vegetarian? * Nico loves to eat meat and will not become a vegetarian. Series Questions Yandere Simulator * He will likely play it when the game is finished. It needs more content for him to play. Persona 5 * He will play it as soon as it's out! Mogeko * Could play it, but is not too excited about it. Persona Q * Nico would have to buy a special 3DS with a capture card to play it. The Council of Voices * Monthly (maybe). Five Nights at Freddy's DLC? * Maybe, but he would play it on his own. Is a bit tired of the Five Nights at Freddy's''' series. '''South Park: The Stick of Truth? * He has already played it on his own. Decided that it wouldn't be a great Let's Play series as everyone else (other Youtubers) were playing it at the same time. Lisa The First? * Maybe. Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies? * One day, not in the near future. Will be taking a break from Phoenix Wright games. Darkest Dungeon? * Perhaps. Is unsure if it would be a good Let's Play series for the channel. Deadly Premonition? * He has heard of it. Maybe one day. Fire Emblem: Awakening? * Unsure since he hasn't played any Fire Emblem games before. What games are you currently excited for? * DanganRonpa 3, Persona 5 and Zero Escape 3. Life is Strange? * Maybe. Finial Fantasy 7 remake? * Yes! (Final Fantasy 7 was he favorite Final Fantasy game). Will you play more games from the Telltale Games series? * Yes; The Walking Dead 2, The Wolf Among Us, but is unsure about Game of Thrones since he's heard mixed reviews about it and it might ruin the show for him. Fallout 4? * Nico is waiting to see it's reviews before playing it. Is unsure if it'd make a good Let's Play series since it's an open world game and it would be endless. Will you read DanganRonpa Zero before the next game? * Maybe. Transistor? * Maybe, but not many people watched his Let's Play of Bastion (that's why there's only 4 videos of it). Has Nico Played OFF? * Yes he has: Let's Play: OFF Have you played Overwatch? * No, haven't heard of it. Have you played Castle Crashers? * No, he doesn't have the game yet, but he is wanting to play it on a future live stream. Would you stream Dota 2? * Has already tried it in a past live stream, but most penguins didn't like it, so not likely. 'Video Recording' Program * Camtasia: https://www.techsmith.com/camtasia.html 'NicoB's YouTube Career' Most Popular Let's Play Series * Persona4, DanganRonpa, Zero Escape are a few of the top ones. Most Viewed Video * Nico's Funny Gaming Montage Most Disappointing Series * Dark Souls 2: Greatly increased work from editing with poor views (less than half). Collaborations * Nico would consider it, but would need a good match. He might with one of his good friends that has similar sense of humor. Do you want to be a huge Youtuber? * Every Youtuber wants to grow, but I just enjoy what I have and it's enough for me. I love the community around this channel. Fame isn't that important. I just want to make videos. Will Nico play mature games? * Nothing too creepy/sexual. NicoB does not play Hentai games. Do you earn a living off Youtube? * Yes, but only just enough to get by. What's happening with the Highlight's video? * He's still working on it. Will you do a 50,000 subscriber special? * I might! But I should work on the Highlight's video first. Worst Game Played for the Channel *Star Stealing Prince. Has anyone recognized you in public? * No, not yet. He has been anticipating it for a while. What are the channels mascots names? * Bagels the Penguin & the winning name that the Picky Penguins voted for is Waffles the Owl. Photo of them here: http://sta.sh/0majlmw5r2p Miscellaneous * Nico did not like Suikoden III and took the game back (may have been another in the series). * Thinks that the action-adventure game, Beyond Good and Evil was underrated. * He hates Final Fantasy XIII (13). * Is disappointed in the action-adventure survival horror video game; The Last of Us. * Is bad at Bullet Hell games and will not likely play them. * Doesn't replay video games until years later. * Music Preference: (missed, need to ask). * Nico calls it soda. * Nico watches Game of Thrones and Mr. Robot. * Nico has a physics degree (as said at the end his Trials and Tribulations series and mentioned again in his Steins;Gate series) Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse